Quests
In Bug Heroes quests are side-missions that are offered to you randomly. It is your choice to accept them or not. They add more depth and variation to the game, allowing you to do more than just shoot or slice until the round ends. There are over a dozen different quests, each giving you the reward of a certain amount of money and points based on how difficult it is. Description Quests have no set time as for when one is offered. They appear randomly and the type of quest it will be is random. It is recommended to accept every quest that is offered to you. Be careful though. You must think wisely about whether you will be able to complete it without much harm. For example, don't accept a quest that oreders you to kill a queen if you already have one or two on the map. Think about whether you have the abilities, skills or base defences to counter other bugs while you are completing your quest too. Also look at all the stats of the quest offered. Sometimes the reward might not even be worth the work you may have to do. One of the main reasons for quests is to relieve any possible repetition. However, they are mainly used for you to earn points and money in a different, more exciting way. Each quest gives you a reward of a certain amount of money and points. In hard mode, quests are essentially the only way to earn points and money well. This can also apply for easier difficulties past round 25, as the amount of points you earn for completing each round is capped at that round. Quests are also more common in hard. Some quests don't involve killing a threat that constantly attacks you (such as spawn tunnels and Queens) which make them easier to accept. However, with every single quest, you must not forget about them after you have accepted them. Each quest has a time limit, which varies between quests. When the time limit ends, you will either fail the quest or complete it, depending on what quest it is. You can see how long you have left for each quest when you open the menu. Failing a quest deducts points instead of adding them. The punishment isn't too bad and usually is never worse than the reward. The penalty for failing the quest is, as far as I know, half the points you would get if you succeeded. Some quests are more of a memory game. For example, when you accept a quest that forces you to stay as one character, you'll need to remember not to switch to another hero. Fortunately though, this problem has been greatly reduced as a recent update gave you a warning if you were about to switch to another hero. However before that update, failing that type of quest was fairly easy. The amount of points you lose for failing a quest ranges from -50 to -500. Some quests involve killing one enemy or many enemies, collecting items which are sometimes guarded, forcing yourself to not do something or surviving a wave of enemies (note that this is different from actually killing them). List of Quests To be written...please help out by editing it Note: This is information for those who want to add a new quest. Name: This is where you put the name of the new quest that the wiki doesn't have yet. Please get this exactly, some quests have the same name but different requirements. Objective: Right under the the quest name, please copy it exactly, but don't get into detail about how you would do this quest, that goes in stratagies. Reward: You put what the quests reward is, not all the things that are gained in the process of doing the quest.(The extra money from the coins in the Coin Collecter quest wouldn't go here for example.) Penalty: This is the place what're you put what you lose if you don't complete the quest. Time: This is where you put the time you have to complete the quest, or until the quest is completed, you will find the time right next to the name of the quest. Some quests have multiple times for each quest, please just put a slash in and put in the new time. Please note if it is time you have to complete the quest or time until the quest is completed. Extra Rewards: This is the place you put extra things that would be gained in addition to the rewards if you where to complete this quest. Stratagies: Go ahead and put in stratagies you use for this quest, when you accept quests, and what not to do. I don't do much with stratagies because I am a knowledgable player, not a good one. Name: Coin Collector Objective: Collect 5 coins Reward: 100Xp 100Points 200$ Penalty: -50points Time: 3:30, time to complete quest. Extra rewards: You get extra money for each coin you collect. So more coins, more money. Penny:15$ Nickel: Dime:25$ Quarter:50$ Stratagies: Try using a fast Hero Name: Coin Collector Objective: Collect 10 coins, one after the other Reward: 100XP 100points 300$ Penalty: -50points Time: 8:00/15:30, time to complete quest. Extra Rewards: You get extra money for each coin you collect. So more coins, more money. Penny:15$ Nickel: Dime:25$ Quarter:50$ Stratagies: Use a fast Hero Name: (Insert Bug Name) Prowess Objective: Only use (Insert Bug name) for 1:30 Reward: 400XP 1500points 200$ Penalty: -750points Time: 1:30, time until quest is complete. Extra Rewards: None Stratagies: none Name: Maximum Honor-(Insert bug name) Objective: Only use (Insert bug name) for 5:00 Reward: 1500XP 4000points $500 Penalty: -2000points Time: 5:00, time until quest is complete Extra rewards: None Stratagies: none Name: Vampire Hunter Objective: Kill 5 Vampire Bugs, one after the other Reward: 500XP 2000points 300$ Penalty: -1000points Time: 3:00, time to complete quest. Extra Rewards: You all so get the money and XP from the 5 bugs. Stratagies: none Name: Search and Rescue Objective: Rescue 5 Slaves Reward: 300XP 700points $200 Penalty: -350points Time: 2:30, time to complete quest Extra Rewards: None. Stratagies: Use a fast Hero Name: Search and Rescue Objective: Rescue 5 guarded Slaves, one after another Reward: 500XP 2000points $400 Penalty: -1000points Time: 4:00, time to complete quest. Extra Rewards: The money and XP from the guards. Stratagies: Try using Spider/Wasp Name: Enemy Reinforcements Objective: Kill 5 Spawn Tunnels Reward: Penalty: - Time: Extra Rewards: The XP and money from the bugs that spawn. I don't think you get money or XP from spawn tunnels. Stratagies: none Name: Creep Killer Objective: Kill 1 Bumblebee Kill 5 Assassin bugs Reward: 400XP 2000points $400 Penalty: -1000points Time: 2:00, time to complete quest. Extra Rewards: The money and XP from killing the 6 bugs. Stratagies: none Name: Food Horder Objective: Don't feed you heroes from the Food Stash Reward: 500XP 3000points $400 Penalty: -1500points Time: 5:00, time until quest is complete. Extra Rewards: Dead heroes? :) Stratagies: :P download lenny app Category:Bug Heroes